It is critically important, but often difficult, to sense, locate, and describe a radiation emitting source. To accomplish these tasks, bulky, expensive devices that use multiple detection crystals arranged in a geometric pattern are typically used. Multiple detection crystals arranged in a geometric pattern, along with complex software, are needed to assess the directionality characteristics of the radiation emitting source. This is accomplished by analyzing differences in the detection signals from the various crystals and the associated detectors. Thus, what is still needed in the art is a device and method for sensing, locating, and describing a radiation emitting source that utilizes only a single detection crystal, such that size, complexity, and cost of the device and method can be minimized.